


Never-Ending Tragedies

by malicious_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Nine Realms, bring some fricking tissues, talk of death, tragedies to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicious_Witch/pseuds/malicious_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it all.<br/>All her time.<br/>All her failed attempts.<br/>All of her fruit-less work.<br/>She tries to make them see, but how can she teach one to see if she is blind herself?<br/>These are her stories; Her lives.<br/>These are her Never-Ending Tragedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Hi.  
My name is Sero.  
I’m a different race known as, “Tempouralics.”  
We live in the Second Realm,  
On my home planet of Tempoura.  
I am the youngest out of three children.  
My eldest brother, Aaron, is twenty in this generation.  
My second oldest brother, Nadias, is fourteen, only thirty minutes older then I.  
My parents, King Jajvnöir and Queen Sanaltala,  
Were assassinated on my brother and I’s 130-thousand year mark by the Duke and Dutchess.  
They kept my brothers and I, along with some of my entrusted friends enslaved for 500 years.  
……….  
But one day, we were rescued.  
By the son of our trusted enemy.  
We were sent to Earth, the Fifth Realm;  
To live out the rest of our days in safety.  
But these, “humans,” frowned upon my race.  
They created these hunters called “Pacifiers,”  
To track us down and kill us all; To exterminate us.  
“For the sake of humanity,” they say.  
Neyv-skala (Bullshit.)  
But, theresa secret that they don’t know.  
We can come back.

You kill me once,  
I come back as another.  
There is no, “exterminating” the Royal Family.  
My people, the commoners… aren’t so lucky.  
I can come back as many times as I please, and only I can decide if I should continue again, or accept my fate as it is.  
But I will not.  
I will find the treacherous bastards that stripped me of my family and honour, and I will end them slowly, bloodily.

My true age currently is 140,000 years old.  
I was born, by your calender,  
March 24, 137,985 years ago.  
I’m quite young I must say.  
When we were set free, I came to this realm in 1817,  
To a mid-class couple in Gothenburg, Sweden.  
Seperated from my family, they took me in as their own.  
They hid me, and taught me majik to conceal my native form.  
I eased down, and I was happy as I could possibly be.  
But, in 1833, at age 16, I was struck with smallpox, and passed away.  
And there began my cycle.  
During these lifetimes, I’ve experienced it all.  
And no matter where I turn,  
Tragedies will follow,  
To claim me ‘gain and again.  
These are my experiences the way I lived them,  
Spread far and near.  
My name is Sero, and here,  
Are my Never-Ending Tragedies.


	2. Tragedy #1

Tragedy #1  
Year:1833  
Location:Gothenburg, Sweden  
________________________________

 

Ugh. It hurts.  
Everything hurts.  
“Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me.”  
Mom?  
“Felicks, grab me another cold wet cloth!”  
Oh.  
Lizabel.  
…  
Mom.  
“M-mother?’  
I heard her gasp.  
"Sero, sweetheart! Your awake!?”  
I tried to open my eyes, but the strange, evil bumps sealed them shut. I attempted to sit up, but her small hands kept me down and firmly in my spot on the sweat soaked bed.  
“Oh, my love. Don’t strain yourself. Stay lying down.”  
My body felt as if it were crawling underneath my skin with a bubbly, aching, burning fire.  
So itchy; So blistering.  
“Mommy… it hurts.”  
Damn.  
Was that really my voice?  
“Ohh, Sero! Don’t worry, you’ll be fine!”  
I heard her voice crack. Goddammit.  
“Mother… don’t cry.”  
“I’m not! I’ve just gotten dust in my eye, that’s all.”  
Hehe.  
“Mom, I’m sixteen years of age now. Don’t try to make things sound not as derse as the situation is. You’re only feeding yourself lies of the inevitable.”  
I heard her choke, and I sighed.  
“Sero! Don’t say such things! Y-you’ll be fine in no ti-”  
“Lizabel.”  
I heard her stop.  
I never use her first name anymore.  
The bedroom door creaks open, and the sound of faintly heavy footsteps fill my ears.  
A soft, cold and damp wet cloth covered my forehead, and I sighed in content.  
“Sero darling, how are you feeling?”  
Felicks voiced, his soft baritone words calming me.  
I laughed, but it came out weak and struggled.  
“Do you want the truth, or have you came only to jest and humour me?”  
I could practically see the smile on his more-then-likely-chapped lips.  
“You’ll never quit, will you?” I smiled.  
“You’ve got it.”  
Another wave of prickling pain passed through me, but I held back the moan of pain threatening to burst through my clenched teeth.  
It’s time, and only I knew it.  
But if I told them, they would just make this more difficult.  
I sighed. They needed to let me go.  
“Mother,” I heard her come by my side in less then a heart beat.  
“F-father,” Felicks by my left.  
“Can I rest for a moment? Please?”  
Silence met my ears before I felt pressure on both sides of my cheeks. They kissed me.  
“Of course, darling Sero. We will be back soon.”  
Felicks said gently.  
‘But I won’t be here for you to return to.’ I mused, emotional and physical pain gripping my heart.  
“Okay.” Was all I could muster.  
I heard two sets of feet walk out the door, and close it gently.  
When I no longer heard their footsteps, I removed the majik from my body so I could return to my natural skins.  
My limbs screamed in excruciating pain as they grew and stretched.  
I bit my tongue with my now sharp teeth to keep from screaming out in agony.  
The hair follicles on my scalp seared as my hair grew and curled, taking its former kinky curl state.  
Suddenly, it felt as if a great pressure had been lifted from my chest, and I took in a shaky breath.  
Tears seeped through my sealed eyes, and I knew they were staining my cheeks silver.  
My skin grew cold, and I sighed.  
Somewhere, deep in my conscious, a voice finally spoke to me.  
“Set. Yourself. Free.” It said, fierce and gentle all at once.  
And I did.  
My body cool and numb; My mind clear.  
I was floating through darkness, and I felt: Free.  
I opened my eyes,  
And I took my final breath.

Sero Peikaras-Kjellin  
1817-1833  
Age: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there folks, is the first tragedy.  
> It is now 3:56 a.m currently and I feel as if my fingers will bend backwards at the knuckles. Goodnight  
> Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY HELL. My fingers hurt like hell!  
> Welp, there it goes. My first work on here that is a multi-chapter!  
> ……  
> Yaaaaaay…. *enthusiasm nearly tangible.*  
> This actually could be seen as a add on to an original story I’m actully composing called “The Tint of Absolute Insanity”  
> I’m pretty proud of it, hehe.  
> Sero, better known as Sierra, is the main protagonist, and this is basically showing the readers the pains and struggles of survival she had to endure in order to complete her wish of finding the Duke and Dutchess.  
> I hope you all enjoy; Tragedy #1 will come out literally as soon as this thing finishes uploading this.  
> Bye~!


End file.
